This invention relates to an air conditioner apparatus and, more particularly, to an air conditioner apparatus with a dehumidification operation function.
In a conventional air conditioner apparatus, a heat pump type refrigeration cycle is used to perform a cooling operation (and heating operation).
In an air conditioner apparatus of this type, a reheater is arranged near an indoor heat exchanger to perform a dehumidification (drying) operation, wherein air which is cooled and dehumidified by the indoor heat exchanger is heated by the reheater, thereby blowing dehumidified air into a room.
However, since such cooling and dehumidification (drying) operations are independently operated, it is difficult to obtain comfortable room conditions satisfactory in both temperature and humidity.
More specifically, since the dehumidification operation is started after a room temperature is decreased by the cooling operation, a long period of time is required for obtaining desired temperature and humidity conditions. Therefore, a user feels uncomfortable during the operation.